Zombies and the Varia?
by TaylorCielAlois9880
Summary: What happens when four Varia members go to fight zombies, but become frieds with one? You don't know? well find out by reading this hahaha.(for those of you who have already read it I changed the first chapter alot, it is now a Fran and Bel and Bel is sort of OOC sorry if you dislike the changes ( I believe they make it better though ) Hope you enjoy!)
1. I missed you Froggy: Bel's POV

**I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. I only own the others, such as James and Aron for example. =) I hope you like this story I have worked very hard on it. Please review, I'd like to know what you think of it. And the beginning is the only place with a lot of dialog =).**

**For those of you who have read this story already I changed it a lot, making it a Fran and Bel story instead, sorry if you dislike it now =( And for those of you who have also read 'Senpai And His Froggy' yes, the beginning is exactly that. I thought it fit nicely with this story, but I will keep writing on 'Senpai And His Froggy' as if this story does not exist.**

Date: Tuesday Dec. 22, 2009

Dear Bel-Senpai,

I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly, but my Shishou insisted that it was best for my training. I am not aloud to tell you where I am, but I miss you already and wanted you to know that I am thinking of you.**-Pause-**

As I sit here reading this letter that my dear Froggy sent me I feel tears start to stream down my face, for the first time I my life. My chest clenches and I wounder if I can finish reading it. My Froggy left without telling me, and he misses me. To be honest, I miss him too. I miss wrapping my arms his tiny waist and holding him close to me at night. I also miss the cute little smile he would get every time I did. It has been two months since he has been gone, and since I have seen him. And this his is the first letter that I have received, and I received it this morning. And I'm currently reading it on my bed in my pajamas with my bedroom door shut.

**-Un-Pause- **_S_orry that I wasn't able to send you a letter sooner, but Shishou said I could only send one. And I wanted to send one that would be on time for your special day. Happy 17th Birthday Senpai! **-Pause-**

I had forgotten all about it being my birthday today, and can't help but smile at the fact that my Froggy had remembered it.

**-Un-Pause-**I know it's not as special to say in a letter, especially when it's the first time, but...I Love You Bel-Senpai...I'm sorry I confessed this way...But I needed you to know.**-Pause-**

"M-my Froggy L-loves me..." I say out load to myself. Looking at the word one more time I notice tear stains scattered all around. He had cried while writing this. "But...He's always emotionless, why would he cry for someone like me?" I ask myself sadly thinking of all the mean thing I do to him. I can't help the tears that flow more rapidly now than before. Wiping them away as best as I can I look back down at the letter in my hands and start reading it again.

**-Un-Pause-**I hope I'm back soon, so that I can see you again. And Senpai...When I get back I want to move all of my stuff into your room...So that we can be together as much as possible...But I have to go now because Shishou keeps calling me for training. I don't know if or when I'll be able to write to you again...But I hope it's soon. Bye Bel-Senpai, I'll talk to you soon...I hope.

Love: Fran

(Your Froggy)

PS: I'm sorry that I can't call...Shishou broke my phone. Love You!

After reading the last part of the letter I feel ticked off and depressed. Looking at my alarm clock I see that its only nine o-clock at night, but I lay down placing the letter in my dresser drawer, bury my face into my pillow, and fall asleep anyway, exhausted from crying so much. Not long after falling asleep I feel someone poking my face.

"Go away." I say swatting at the intruder. "Let the Prince sleep."

"Senpai...*Poke*...Senpai wake up~" Is that my Froggy's voice? Neh, I'm hearing things, it's probably Squalo or Lussuria trying to get me to eat again.

"Senpai, please, I missed you..." I feel a warm slim body slide in next to me. Who the hell is in my bed? Oh right, it's THAT dream again, the one that I always fall for. Thinking my Froggy is really here, waking up, then realizing I was hearing things and it's really one of the idiots trying to get me out of bed again, thus making me more depressed than I already am.

"Senpai, I swear if you don't wake up right now I'll never talk to you again." My eyes pop open at the smack I receive from my Froggy. Wait what? I blink a few times not believing my eyes.

"F-froggy? Is that really you?" I ask in disbelief as I sit up.

"Yes, Senpai, its really me." He says sitting up as well.  
I stare at him for a moment before deciding to speak. "I um...received your le-" Before I can finish I'm cut off my a small finger pressed to my lips.

"I know...The letter...I saw you putting it into your drawer when I entered your room." He says with a small smile. "I begged Shishou Sunday morning to come home early, so that I could see you today...Because I didn't wanna miss your birthday. He finally agreed yesterday, buying a one way ticket home for me, and sent me on my way." He says looking around the room nervously.

Not replying I place my hand on his cheek bringing him into a sweet kiss. When we pull away I look into his eye and he looks back into my hidden ones. "Froggy..." His eyes widen in surprise, before he wraps his arms around my neck and he holds me close in his tiny arm.

"Senpai I Love You too." I wrap my arms around his waist laying us both down. It's now nine fifteen and I'm still tired. But now I'm not sad anymore and I can finally cuddle my cute Froggy again as I sleep.


	2. Frans nightmare: Bel's POV

**Thank you for still reading sorry again for the confusion =( I actual combined 4 stories I had written a while ago, thinking they would go great together, with the help of **_**nukiuchienjeru =D **_**Hope you like! =D**

**The Italicized word are Fran's dream =)**

_Fran opens his arms, ready to hug his Senpai, with a smile on his face. "It's been a long time since I have seen you Senpai." Bel jumps back and starts to run away from him. He starts to run as well, trying to catch up with him and ask whats wrong, but then notices that they are on a cliff and Bel is about to jump off the edge._

_"Senpai...Senpai!" Fran yells to his lover. "Don't jump, please!" He begins to feel tears flowing down his cheeks. _

_The Blonde Smiles at the greenet. "Why shouldn't I Froggy?" He asks in a tone that made Fran queasy._

_"Because...Because, I love you Bel-Senpai. Isn't that enough?" Fran asks sadly._

_Bel freezes. "You don't love me, you love that pineapple head!" He spits out._

_"I do not, Senpai! I love you and only you!" Fran yells._

_"Ushishishi, I don't believe you!" Bel laughs. "You kissed him, stupid Frog!"_

_"No, Senpai, he kissed me!" Fran chokes out._

_Bel ignores him. "Goodbye Frog. Have fun with your pineapple headed freak! Ushishi."__He snickers, and Fran runs forward, wanting to stop him, but is too late and Bel jumps off of the cliff. _

_When Fran gets to the edge and looks down there is no sign of him, just an endless pit of nothing. "BEL!" He screams, but his name echoes back, then he hears, "Froggy! Froggy!" it's Bel's voice calling back to him._

_"__Bel, is that you!" He looks around, but no one it there._

_"__Froggy, wake up!"_

_"Sen-_pai!" Fran sits up in the bed, in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong, Froggy? The prince is trying to sleep." I say, very groggy, before sitting up, to see my Froggy sweating and panting heavily.

Fran jumps, before looking at me. "B-Bel-Senpai?" He asks, his normal mono-toned voice quivering with fear.

"Yes?" I ask, cocking my head to the side, sort of confused and still half asleep. Without answering, Fran wraps his arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly.

"F-Froggy, you're choking me!" I say, pulling at Fran's shaking arms. He loosens his grip and buries his face into my shoulder.

"It's okay Froggy, but what's wrong? Nightmare?" I ask hugging Fran back, who nods but keeps his face hidden. Trying to comfort him a little bit I say. "If you want to, you can talk about it whenever you're ready."

Fran nods again, feeling tired. It's only five-o-clock in the morning after all. I feel the small person in my arms go limp and hear his breathing even out, before laying back down, Fran still attached to me, and falling back to sleep.

The next morning Fran wakes up, still wrapped around me. It was now nine o-clock in the morning and he hadn't had the nightmare for the rest of the night. He looks at me, who is pretending to be peacefully asleep. He lifts his hand, that was still around my neck and places it on my cheek. He rubs small circles with his thumb gently. "I love you, Senpai." I hold back a smile, as I listen and watch, who can not tell that I am awake because of my thick bangs that cover my eyes. He leans in, kissing me on the nose. "You're so cute when you sleep, Senpai."

"Ushishishi, thank you."

"Senpai?!" Fran recoils, blushing beet red.

"Yes, My cute Kohai?"

"Y-you were awake?"

"Yes, yes I was." I smirk evilly.

He glares at me, still very red. "Lets go get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me." We go down stairs, to eat breakfast.


	3. New mission: Bel's POV

After eating we go back to my room, and sit on the edge of my bed and Fran smiles and looks at me."Senpai, I love you so much!" he smiles lovingly at me, his small hand brushing against my cheek.

"I love you much too, Froggy!" I place my own hand on the side of his neck.

"Promise me we will always be together, Senpai." Why ask me to promise something like that? He knows I could never leave him. Maybe he just needs some reassurance.

"As long as you can promise the same thing."

"I promise."

"Then I promise too, Froggy."

"Senpai..."

"Yes, Froggy?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I doesn't answer, but, instead leans in and kiss him softly, making him jump in surprise. When I pulls away I see that My Froggy has turned a nice shade of pink.

"Ushishishi, you are so cute, Froggy."

He turns even redder, before wrapping his arms around my waist, and burying his face into my chest.

"Senpai...Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Another silly question, from my cute Frog

"Of course you can."

"Can we cuddle?"

"Yes, of course, Froggy."

"VOIII! You pieces of trash are acting like girls again!" Great, Squalo always barges in when we are having a nice moment.

"Long haired commander, why are you here?"

"Boss wanted me to look for Bel!"

"Oh, for what?"

"None of your business, trash!"

"Okay, whatever." Fran looks back at me, sadness in his eyes. "Senpai, come back soon, I'll wait in your room until you do."

"Okay, Froggy." I wink and kiss him, before leaving with Squalo.

*****In Xanxus's Office*****

When we enter Xanxus looks at me with a bored expression, before sitting at his desk. "Here you go, trash, show it to the green haired trash too." He drops a stack of papers in front of me waving for me to leave.

"We leave this afternoon." I leave, going to my room to read the assignment with Fran. When I enter, he is sitting on my bed, waiting for me like he promised

*****In my room******

"Froggy, come over here and read this with me." I sit at the opposite end of the bed and he, crawls over to sit next to me.

"Is that a new mission, Senpai?" I really wish he didn't use that monotone voice all the time.

"Yupp, boss said we leave this afternoon, which is in about a half an hour." He shrugs, as we start to read parts of the stack of papers. Zombies? We have to fight fictional characters?

"Bel-Senpai, is this for real?" He is so cute when he is confused, even with that voice of his.

"It's probably a joke. I'm definitely not believing it." Why would I? And why would the "zombie infestation" only be in the U.S? I lay back down, sprawling out, my legs on my Froggy, and fall asleep.

"Senpai, wake up, it wasn't a joke."

"Eh, stop poking me Froggy! let me sleep."

"Trash, wake up!" I'm suddenly flipped onto the floor, hard. I stand up looking at boss.

"I told you to wake up, Senpai." I frown up at Fran, who is looking down at me.

"I told you we were leaving in a half an hour, trash! Why are you two still lazing around?" Oh that's what Froggy meant by "It wasn't a joke." Man, I thought Zombies were fake, the prince can't have fun killing the 'already dead'. Before I know it we are on a plane, on our way to the U.S. I'm listening to my Ipod, the sound of screaming and instruments playing in my ears, and my Froggy holding onto my arm, He starts to poke me, and I look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Froggy?"

"We're here." Sighing, I put my Ipod and head phones in my pocket, unbuckle, and stand up. That was fast. And why did the boss only take Froggy, Squalo, and the prince? It makes no sense.

We all walk off the plane, going to a car that is waiting for us. It brings us to a small , empty neighborhood. Boss leads us around, probably looking for a place to start.

"Senpai, this feels like a dream."

"Yeah, it does. Looking for zombies is only supposed to be in movies."

"Yup." He proceeds to start poking me again, starting to annoy the hell out of me. "Fran, stop it." I throw daggers at him with my hidden eyes, and he stifles a giggle, while rolling his beautiful green eyes.


	4. James and Aron: James's POV

It all started on my 16th birthday, here at Stone Field grave yard. I was taking a walk, minding my own business, when out of no where some guy came charging at me like a wild animal, teeth bared, eyes angry, and face full of blood. He tackled me to the ground snapping his teeth at me. I tried pushing him away but he was too strong. Suddenly I felt white hot flames engulf the inside of my body as he bit into my arm viciously. Adrenaline kicked in majorly, making me stronger. I shoved the man off of me, crawling as far away as I could and collapse in a heap, before passing out from the pain. When I finally wake up the pain is gone. I stand up, but the weight of my body makes me hunch over, I put my arms out to the sides to keep balance. Looking around I see a daunt young boy, with short blonde hair, cowering behind a grave stone.

"Hey little boy, are you alright?" I call out as I stumble towards him. He starts to cry and cower more.

"Go away, please don't bite me. I beg you." As I get closer I see that his whole body is shaking with fear. Why would I bite him? And why is he so afraid of me?

"Did you lose your mommy? I'm sure we can find her somewhere, I'm James." I try to comfort him by sitting down and rubbing his back. He flinches, crying more than before. As he stands up the guy that bit me sees him, and starts to run full force at us. I grab the boy around his waist, pulling him once again to the ground, turning my back to the other guy and huddling over the kid. I hear the running stop and start in a new direction. I let go of the small boy, positioning him so that he is looking at me. I can now see that his eyes are a bright green with a glossy shine to them, almost like a doll, as I look in to them I see that my usually kept back hair is a disheveled mess of leaves and twigs while my usually bright blue eyes are dull and blood shot. Before I can look myself over anymore he sniffles and wipes his red puffy eyes.

"W-why did you save me? Zombies don't save people, they eat them." Zombie? What is he talk-Oh, wow, how could I not figure that out? The guys bloody face, him biting me, and the kid being afraid of me. I must look funny because the boy starts to laugh. "Did you not know you were a zombie? How odd." Is he mocking me? Really? "Well, since you saved me I'll keep you safe, we can keep each other safe." I nod my head, understanding now that I can't exactly speak. He smiles brightly, looking more confident than when I had first met him. "I'm Aron and I'm 8 by the way, if you were wondering." Actually, I wasn't even thinking about that. All I can think about right now is, what are my friends, family, and even my boyfriend going to think of me now? I'm dead, and what was it that Aron called me? Oh yeah, a zombie!

Aron stands up, taking my hand to indicate that he wants me to follow him. I get up as well and we start to walk towards the exit of the grave yard. "So, I heard there was this cure for this zombie disease, but it's being held in a lab surrounded by guards. No one can get to it not even the president. But I was thinking since my dad worked there, before the zombies started to take over, he may have some. So if we find him, we can change you back. That is if you don't end up accidentally submitting to the darkness inside you and biting me before we even find him. So don't let your new cravings get the best of you 'k?" He smiles again, as we enter a black house with a red door and shutters.

"This is my house, mom and big brother got bitten, I ran before I was, and my dad was gone last night. I'm going to stock up on food and weapons." Pulling me forward, he brings me to a room that has blue wall paper and a green rug, with a bed that has the same color coordination.

"This is my room, in here. I have hidden weapons, everywhere. My dad told me to keep them just in case something like this were to happen. He helped me hide them and taught me to fight with each and every one of them." Digging through the drawers of his bureau, he pulls out a few throwing knives and places them on his bed, before going under his bed and pulling out a nice shot gun. After running around the room he grabs a back pack out of his closet placing the throwing knives, the shot gun, bullets, a dagger, hammer, and crowbar into it. I wonder why his dad left if he knew this kind of thing would happen. It's sort of weird to leave an eight year old in charge of himself, his family, and their weapons. "Alright lets go get some food." he says snapping me out of my thoughts.

After about twenty minutes we are back outside, no zombies to be seen. But there are are a four guys walking around aimlessly. There's a buff man with long brown hair that has feathers in it, scars all over his face, and a gun in his hand. Another has long silver hair and a sward in his hands. The two others seemed to be angry with one another, one with sea green hair and purple triangles under his eyes, that he rolls at the blonde. The blondes eyes are hidden by his long wavy hair, while his bright white teeth snarled at the greenet, who keeps poking him.


End file.
